The story of Medran
by S.J.R.L
Summary: Former drudge Medran is searched for a benden weyr hatching in the third pass of the redstar. He discovers an ability to hear dragons and... Based on Anne McCaffrey's dragonriders of pern series. Summary sucks, please read the story! Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Booring!!! Look, everything you recognize is Anne's and everything you don't recognize is mine!!! OK, get the picture???**

**_Chapter 1, Memories_**

_Four-year-old Medran walked in his parent's room, he had heard screams._

_His father lay face down on the floor. His mother lay on her back in the bed, a scared expression on her face, the sheets were bloody._

**Medran screamed.**

Medran woke up sweaty, it was still night. He had had this nightmare once a year, since 12 turns ago when his parents were murdered. Always on the night his parents were killed, mistaken for the Lord Holder and his Lady by assassins.

Medran knew it wouldn't do any good to try to sleep again. He could start his chores now, maybe he'd get some free time later that day.

Medran was a drudge; he had lowered in rank when his parents were murdered.

His father had been steward and his mother head cook of Lemos Hold.

Medran went to the wine storeroom and started putting newly arrived wine from Benden on shelves. This was a lousy job but gave him time to think and daydream.

The third pass of the Redstar had begun 2 turns ago unexpectedly, destroying the great forests of Lemos Hold.

Everyone that could, helped replacing that was lost when the deadly silver threads had fallen.

Yelenth, senior queen of Benden Weyr had just clutched on the hatching sands, although there was no queen egg this was a generous clutch of 35 eggs.

At the age of 16 Medran still had fantasies about being a dragonrider, bonded with a dragon destroying thread high up in the skies.

Those great flaming beasts had always fascinated him.

Medran sighed; he had no chance of ever being a dragonrider, being a drudge and all.

Memories flashed around Medran's mind and before he knew he was done placing the treasured Benden White on the shelves.

The morning bustle had started and Medran found delicious smells from the kitchens.

**_Dragonriders arrived_**

Medran lay in the sun; he had finished all his chores early.

Then he heard bugling in the skies, dragonriders were coming.

Treng ran panting to him, 'dragonriders are coming! Get the wineskins, quickly Medran!'

Medran sighed, he had been enjoying his sunbath, but he was always glad to serve dragonriders.

Medran looked up; there was a bronze dragon in the sky, no doubt on search.

When Medran arrived with a wineskin on the field the dragonrider was talking to Kyghen, Lord Holder of Lemos.

He presented the wineskin to him, 'my thanks drudge' the dragonrider thanked him and continued to talk to Kyghen.

Just when Medran was leaving he found suddenly a tremendous force on his back kicking him in the ground.

Medran looked up, a great bronze head was over him, Medran wasn't scared only fascinated.

'Tith, what are you doing? Step from the poor man, you're scaring him!' The dragonrider scolded his dragon.

' I don't know what he was doing, he usually never behaves like this!' The dragonrider said distressed, 'my apologies.'

His eyes unfocused briefly, the sign that he was talking to his dragon.

He stared unbelievingly at Medran.

'What is it?' Kyghen asked.

The dragonrider whispered something in his ear, the Lord Holder's eyes widened.

Both Rider and Lord Holder stared at Medran.

The Rider clasped Kyghen's shoulder, 'this my dear Lord Holder, is a yet another sign that hidden talents dwell in all,' the dragonrider said.

'Lad, you're going to Benden Weyr.'

'_**Lad, there is a bronze in you.'**_

Medran just stood there, stunned. He had had fantasies all his life about being a dragonrider and now his dream was coming true!

To escape drudgework!

To be in a Weyr!

'My congratulations, drudge.' Kyghen broke the silence.

'So what do you say?

You want to go to Benden?' The Rider grinned, knowing the answer.

'Of course I'll come!'

'Well go pack your things, I don't have all day you know, my name is S'par by the way.'

Medran grinned, 'Tith said that I don't need any things with me; I'll get all I'll need in the Weyr. Besides. I don't own any valuables.'

S'par stared at him in disbelief. 'You, you can talk to dragons?!?'

'What? Can't everyone do that?' Medran asked surprised.

'You bet they can't!' S'par exploded.

'It's a very rare talent, that only special people have!'

'Really?' Medran asked surprised.

S'par clasped Medran's shoulder and said; ' lad, there's a bronze in you.'

**A/N** I wrote this like 2 yrs ago, I just wanted to post it:D Please remember to review if you read this??? It means so much to me! Please don't be afraid to be critical. I know I'm no Anne McCaffrey and I only learn from critical reviews but please no flames!!!


	2. Author note

Author note:

I have decided to move this story and my other one from this account to another account. The stories will change slightly some of you may like it some of you may not. I'm especially not overly found of how the Vacation turned out. It will undergo some serious changes. But the main storyline will be the same: a joint Vacation.

Also, I am going to update both the stories so no worries!!!

Oh and the account is sir Alanna of Pirate's swoop

I think?

Lots of love: S.J.R.L


End file.
